


Restraint

by Elisexyz



Series: Pre-canon Flinthamilton [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slight Melancholy Maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “I can’t find my clothes,” James grunts, not without a note of frustration in his voice. He turns in Thomas' direction, giving him a pointed look. “I am assuming they haven’t justdisappeared.”
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Series: Pre-canon Flinthamilton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449409
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt on Tumblr](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/189173522894/thomas-stealing-jamess-clothes-in-london-so-he). Technically part of a collection but it actually stands on its own.  
  
Every time I think of baby Flinthamilton being happy in London I die a little inside. In a good way. Bless this show.

“Is there a problem?” Thomas asks, innocently, rolling on his side at the sound of shuffling around his bedroom. He is still entangled in the sheets, invading James’ half of the bed and finding it still warm enough, whereas James is walking around half naked, continuously having to push back his loose hair as he searches around the room.

Thomas smiles a little, remembering how the first time that James set foot in his personal space he was all but tip-toeing, moving with the uncertainty of someone who has sneaked into a place full of fragile objects and only wishes to leave without causing any lasting damage.

Now, he looks so beautifully _comfortable_.

“I can’t find my clothes,” James grunts, not without a note of frustration in his voice. He turns in Thomas’ direction, giving him a pointed look. “I am assuming they haven’t just _disappeared_.”

“Perhaps a servant found them in need of cleaning,” Thomas suggests, still very innocently. “Perhaps it is a sign that you should come back here.”

James shoots him an exasperated look. “And _when_, pray tell, would this supposed servant have taken my clothes? We have been here the whole time, no one has so much as knocked.”

“You _were_ sleeping rather soundly,” he has to point out, a smile tugging at his lips as he dwells on the memory of James’ cheek pressed against his chest.

James sighs, moving to check a drawer. Thomas doesn’t so much as twitch, knowing that he won’t find anything there: his uniform is currently well hidden in Miranda’s room, on the promise that she’d get to be the one to give it back to James and enjoy at least a bit of his frustration. Thomas, of course, wouldn’t have dreamed of denying her the pleasure.

“_Thomas_, I _have_ to go,” James eventually says, with a grimace that doesn’t really speak of happiness at the prospect. “There are preparations to be made. If I am to sail tomorrow—”

“You should be allowed to be late for once, considering that I won’t be seeing you for weeks,” Thomas completes, trying to keep his tone light in spite of the knot in his stomach. “Yes, I agree.”

James’ face softens, and he walks up to the bed, sitting on the edge so that he can freely grab his hand. “You know I’d much rather stay here.”

“I’m afraid you must, unless you want to go naked,” Thomas jokes. He frowns thoughtfully. “Though I suppose you could borrow some of _my_ clothes. Do you believe people would notice?” It’s certainly an interesting mental image.

James gives him a look of exasperated fondness, followed by a sigh. “I suppose I could spare an hour or so,” he concedes, his smile betraying how little he minds indulging him. “They don’t exactly need me every step of the way, after all.”

Thomas’ smile widens considerably, and he immediately reaches out to tug at James’ arm, nudging him into sliding back under the sheets before he changes his mind.

“Then let us enjoy this hour, Lieutenant. I feel your clothes will reappear then.”

James rolls his eyes, quickly moving back to his rightful position next to him. “Oh, I don’t doubt it,” he mutters, fondly, as he makes himself comfortable with his back against Thomas’ chest, allowing him to circle him with his arms. James’ fingers curl around his forearm, as if to keep him anchored there, and Thomas might just trap him in that position forever.

Thinking of their prospects for the imminent future, he is awfully tempted to.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
